


My princess

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lycaon are splitting up but the split brings two rather broken people together</p>
            </blockquote>





	My princess

We all sat and watched the final version of our last PV for our song gypsy it was sad that we were going to disband but the guys tried to make light of a somewhat miserable situation. Laughing and joking about all except for Yuuki. My Yuuki. He looked upset and I hated that, this band made him happy and soon that would be over. I just hoped that the split wouldn't be a big blow for him as I loved him and I didn't want to see him in any sort of pain. He was sad and I hoped to change that.

I watched him sitting there mimicking the actions that he had preformed earlier today, sadness filling his big, beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't take it any more I had to do something, I had to make him happy again. I got up from my spot behind him and walked closer.

" Satoshi, we have to talk about something", the director called at me.

"Hai", I called back.

So much for putting a smile on my princesses face. He was my princess he just didn't know it yet.

I let out a sigh and began walking towards the back where to the director was, still letting my gaze linger towards my princess. I loved him soo much it hurt. My heart yearned for him. I spent my every waking moment thinking about him, he even made appearances in my dreams. He is a dream. He is perfect. My Yuuki is perfect- my everything.

" Satoshi", the director called clicking his fingers in front of my face.

" Gomenasai", I replied to the director.

" You can't get him out of your head can you" , he asked me knowingly.

He knew how I felt about Yuuki and supported me, I couldn't have whished to have been able to work with something so supporting and genuinely caring on our last PV. He knew us all very well and could tell when something was bothering any of us.

" No, I really need to do something about this."

"Just confess Satoshi, it won't do you any good keeping it all pent up inside of you." 

"What if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Then that's the risk you need to take." 

"Yuuki, Yuuki!, where are you going!", Zero called after Yuuki .

Our gazes turned towards the shouting to see Yuuki run out the room, tears streaking down his perfect face.

"Go to him Satoshi", the director said to me quietly . 

I headed down the corridor the sound of quiet sobbing filling my ears. On finding the sound of the cries, I felt my heart ache on seeing the sight of him. Eyes red, tears running down his cheeks and the look of pain and sorrow filled him.

" Y-Yuuki", I called out to him.

I waited for him to answer but he just gave me that sorrowful look. I sat down beside him, putting my arm around him and stroking his long hair.

"What's the matter princess?", I asked without hesitating.

He gave me a questioning look but didn't press further, he pressed his head against my chest snuggling further into my arms. A contented sigh passed through his lips before he looked up to my face and began to stroke my cheek. I don't know why people hate on Yuuki and call him a slut or a whore, he is one of the sweetest men that I have ever met and he has a place in my heart even if I don't have one in his. He is human and he needs to be loved just like everybody else does. We stayed in this silence for a while just snuggling in each others arms and I knew that we could not stay like this forever, the only reason he is like this is because he is upset, he is waaay out of my league. Why am I thinking thoughts like this I need to ask him whats wrong. 

"Hey Satoshi", Yuuki's voice rang out.

"Yeah, princess,", I responded.

"Sorry, for running out like that I just can't get to grips with the fact that Lycaon is done its over", he said whilst a sad smile crept over his face." I feel as if I'm not wanted anymore, as if I will just disappear like the band in the fans eyes as well as yours."

"Yuuki, princess you won't disappear, the band may well be gone and done but the band will have a special place in the fans hearts. You already have a special place in my heart nothing will ever change that"

" Thanks Satoshi, I feel a little better now" , he said taking back his place in my arms.

He's so cute, I thought to myself. I rested my head against his, cuddling him closer to my body. Feeling him relax against my body I resumed stroking his hair.

"Satoshi?" 

" Yeah, princess?" 

" Why do you keep calling me princess?", he asked genuine confusion lacing his pretty eyes.

" You are a princess, you are my princess."

" Princess Yuuki," he laughed , "I like the sound of that."

" So....., he asked with a cheeky grin on his face, if I'm your princess does that mean your my prince charming? "

"Yes, I'm your prince charming and anything else you would want me to be."

Yuuki looked up to me his forehead leaning against mine

"What about boyfriend?"

"Anything for my princess."

In one swift movement he caught my lips in his kissing me passionately as I was swept away by his sweet lips. He pulled a way and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you Satoshi."

"I love you too Yuuki."

I stood up first, brushing my clothes down them helping my princess. We walked hand in hand down the corridor up until the room we were previously in, our hand broke a part as we entered hoping that no one suspected a thing.


End file.
